Serenity From District Four
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: No Summary. Thanks for viewing!


_**By: Louisa Dymphna VanSmoorenburg**_

_**District Four**_

"Now dear, just sit yourself back down, we're almost done." My designer says, brandishing her mascara brush at me. I've been in this room for two hours, and they're not even done with my makeup, not to mention I've still not seen my dress. Ten minutes later Bryony calls her assistants over to look at the masterpiece she's created. Too bad she won't let the masterpiece see how it looks. For all I know I could look as crazy as them. I close my eyes obediently as they slip my dress onto me. It feels a little heavy but it's extremely soft.

When I open my eyes I'm in for a treat. The dress is more of a ball gown, it's layered at least ten times, the top layer a shiny see-through material, making the blue silks and cloths look like waves. It's genius. I smile at them then twirl. And at the shoulders there are two silver seashells. I could get used to dressing like this. My makeup is actually very light, I look only a little different then I usually do. My lips are shiny red instead of pink, and the mascara draws attention to my eyes, the dress's layers also compliment my blue eyes. My hair they've curled perfectly into many ringlets, and left it down.

"Oh." I finally manage to say. "Oh wow! My gosh, wow!" I can't adequately put it into words. Bryony understands though, and so do her assistants because they pull me into a group hug. I laugh and feel very warm, and for that minute I forget I'm in the Hunger Games. Then I remember.

"Well, you best be going, love." Bryony says. She's right of course; I smile weakly at my friends and step out of the door. "We'll see you before the parade!" she calls after me, I nod. Now to Johnnie's designer who has decided I am in dire need of etiquette lessons, mostly involving my walking.

Which actually I don't think I need. I walk fine, but apparently since I'm wearing this dress, and these ridiculously high heels, I need to 'flow', like water. Which is of course idiotic but he said it, not me. I amble up the steps and find myself in a very empty room except for what's-his-name. I don't know Johnny's designer and I don't want to.

An hour later and I swear I'm numb in the legs, because I feel like I am floating and the man is applauding. He made me walk around the room over and over, with different amounts of books.

"Well, that's all I've got time for; it's time for you to meet up with Johnnie I believe." he says, I nod and scramble away before he can change his mind.

"You look nice." I smile at Johnny; we're both down at the stable area, waiting to load into the chariots, he's wearing a blue suit, boring compared to my dress. "You're taller."

"Thank you, Johnnie." I answer, laughing. I pat his fiery red curls down. He smiles too. "I'm wearing heels." I turn around to survey the crowd and see two people boarding the first chariot. They look familiar…

"Serenity, look over there." I turn back to Johnnie, alarmed at the tone of his voice. He discreetly points to the left. I turn around and see two people I know very well. Or used too.

District Two.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Serenity, come on." Johnnie says, I follow him onto the chariot unwillingly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clove lean out of her chariot to get a look at me, since I'm behind the District Three chariot. I keep my eyes on Bryony though as she dusts lint off of Johnnie's suit. She gestures to me and I lean forward so she can reapply my shiny red lip stick.

"Serenity, calm down; you look like you've seen a ghost…" Bryony's speech is cut off by the two minute warning bell. "Oh dear. Well, just remember, Serenity, you look beautiful in that dress. Wear it with pride." I want to cry but that will ruin the two hours of makeup, and my stylists deserve better than that. "One last thing you two." Bryony says, and throws the sheet off something one of her assistants had been holding, my eyes widen. Two beautiful silver Tridents sparkle. She hands us both our own and pats our backs just as the chariot starts to pull away. I plant it on the ground of the chariot and Johnnie does the same. He smiles weakly at me, I nod and we look ahead just as we come into the light.

We're greeted by cheers; I see myself and Johnny up on the screen and realize I'm frowning. I smile brightly and wave at everyone. I wave so hard that I hear a crack when we're halfway down the road. I fight the urge to shout out. I cradle my wrist and keep smiling. Suddenly the crowd goes wild; I look behind me and can barely make out two people on fire. I realize its District twelve, I laugh, they've got great designers.

I'm relieved when we finally pull into the ring. We circle twice; the cheering dies down as stablemen come out and guide us to our spots. My breath catches as I and Johnnie are wheeled right between District two and District Three. President Snow, I see, has a snowy white beard and head. He talks for only ten minutes but I can't hear it. My mind is telling me to get the heck out of there.

I keep my eyes on the President, when he finally sits back down and waves his hand for us to go, I don't bother to wait for my turn in line. There are reins right on the dashboard though they're for looks since the horses are perfectly trained. I rip them off the dash.

"Hiya!" I say, the horse starts running, I skip District 1 through three, and Johnnie clings to the side, shocked. I can barely hear the announcers on the speakers over the rushing wind.

"Well, look at that! District Four is driving away!" I hear one say.

"No, Caesar, not driving, _running_! District four is _running_ away, you think she got stage fright?" the other asks.

"Well, I…" Caesar stops then continues, scaring me out of my wits. "Do you see that? District Two and District One are chasing them! Oh my, this has been an amazing night! Oh, District Two is catching up quickly, wow!"

I feel my heart freezing over, my hands shaking. I look behind me. The two chariots are racing towards me, Cato and Marvel hunched over trying to catch up. I turn back to my horses. "Please! Go!" I shout at them, they seem to understand because they pick up speed and we're back in the stables. I jump off of the chariot dragging Johnnie with me.

I look wildly around myself; I race past stable hands and into a doorway. It's old and not used much. I climb under the desk closing my eyes tightly.

"Serenity, what's going on…?" I put my hand over his mouth as I hear the other two chariots arrive. His eyes widen and he shrinks against the wood. I try to silence my breathing. I hear steps outside the door, we both stop breathing.

"Where'd she go?" I hear Glimmer ask.

"I don't know. Are you sure that's her?" Marvel asks. "It could be anyone; we haven't seen her since she was fourteen."

"The stable hands said she ran in here." I hear Clove's brisk voice and hear someone rummaging around the room. "She's hiding somewhere." I see feminine feet approach the desk. "Somewhere close."

"Hey! You four, what are you doing in here, this place is off limits!" I feel ready to faint from the lack of oxygen. I hear them agree and leave the room. I release my breath as the door closes and suck in clean air greedily. Johnnie looks green.

"They know you?" Johnnie asks. I realize this is my chance, they doubted it being me; they _weren't_ sure.

"No…"I say, I don't like lying to him, I hate it actually, he's like a little brother to me. "No. They mistook me for someone else." Johnny nods doubtfully but he accepts what I say to be true. It fills me with guilt.

"Let's go, huh?" he says, I nod and we stand up, I sigh in relief, two people hiding under one desk doesn't work. I restrain a laugh when I se the imprint of my heel on his ankle. He laughs too. My dress, miracle of miracles is untarnished, the carpet not being very dirty.

"I wonder how mad Violet's going to be?" I venture to ask as we stand in front of the door, both of us unwilling to open the door, I pretend it's us dreading Violet's jurisdiction. He smiles weakly.

I pop my head out of the door and look around, the chariots are being taken back and all around me there are swarms of designers, mentors and people like Laurel, Escorters, surrounding the tributes. Maybe we can slip past everyone and into our rooms, no one the wiser. Yes, with all these people, I'm sure we can. Johnnie grabs my hand tightly; I try to wipe the apprehension off of my face.

I slide out of the doorway and join the throngs of people, I fit right in, no one even glances at me, as they're all surrounding their own tribute. I look back and Johnnie seems confused. I wonder at the expression on his face but continue plowing through the crowd toward the stairs.

"Come on Johnnie, we're almost there." I say as we climb the fiftieth step it seems. He's fine; I'm mainly encouraging myself, the heels making the whole endeavor incredibly hard. Or I'm very out of shape, though I doubt it, it was hard work at District Four, never any time for lollygagging during the day. But during the evening, I remember, I and my Mother had the best time, singing old songs, reading old tales even.

"Go on." I say, panting slightly when we've finally reached the top, Violet gesturing wildly at a limo. I catch my breath and hurriedly join him inside the plush automobile. I find I'm between the Boy tribute from twelve and Johnnie. Also the girl tribute from District twelve, their mentor and their Escorter, Effie. I fear the odds are quite against me should a fight break out.

"It's so nice to see you again, my dear." Effie says, shaking my hand warmly.

"Uh-huh."I say, surprised to see them. I finally shake off the shock. "Um, this is my District Partner, Johnnie, Johnnie this is Effie Trinket, she's the one who helped me get inside the room." Johnnie politely shakes Effie's hand.

"These are my young Escortee's, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Oh, and of course Haymitch, their mentor." Effie sniffs disdainfully as she says his name. "And this is Serenity and Johnnie. I love your dress dear, it's gorgeous." Haymitch and I stare at each other silently as Effie begins talking, having the same memory.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**And this is one of the Winner of the Hunger Games, Haymitch." My Father says, showing me the picture of a very young Haymitch. "He's coming to see us tomorrow, Sweetie, you be sure you're nice to him, alright?"**

"**Yes, Papa." I say.**

"**Who are you?" Haymitch asked, after I had accidentally ran into him, I scrambled to my feet.**

"**I am Serenity Moonseed." I answer, awed by seeing him. "You're Victor Haymitch." **

"**Do you go to school there?" he asked, gesturing toward the lonely gray building at the end of the street.**

"**No, Sir. I go to the Academy in District Two." I answer; the school doesn't really have a name. I don't notice the hardening of his jaw.**

"**Why do you go there, child?" he asked. "How old are you?"**

"**Because my Papa said I should, that's where my Papa went too." I answer, cocking my head. "I'm almost nine."**

"**Haymitch! This way, Sir!" The mayor came running up and pulled him away from me. "That's the kook's daughter. She'd be of no interest to you."**

**And that was the last time I ever saw him.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Now my Papa was dead and once again I was facing him. My papa died while he was out on a boat, he drowned but he saved the other man's life. It still hurts to remember. Me and Mama though, we survived somehow, getting packages of food from an anonymous person, my little brother didn't though, he died when I was fourteen; he was only three years old. He never knew his Father.

I look away from Haymitch and back out of the window, the scenery swooshes by, half listening to Effie explain why they're taking us 'home'. Apparently, Laurel's wife is having her child and Violet was asked to remain at the arena along with my designers.

I finally can't stand it any longer and take off my heels. I sigh in relief as my toes wiggle free, or partially free, I'm wearing some sort of almost invisible socks, but they're comfortable enough.

"Do those hurt?" I'm surprised Peeta's speaking to me. I smile wryly at him.

"You have no idea." I answer. "I don't plan to wear these atrocious things ever again; I don't care if it makes me six foot!" Peeta laughs, once again surprising me, I finally relax and join in, Effie seems pleased that we're talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peeta asks.

"Shoot." I say, tucking my feet underneath my skirt.

"So, why did you run away?" Peeta asks, I can't help but notice Katniss is glaring daggers at everyone, especially me and Johnnie.

"Oh, well, I was just scared; I'm not very good with crowds." I decide to use what the announcers had said.

"Why did the Careers chase you?" Peeta asked quietly. I shrug, losing my optimism I'd felt a moment ago. Why had they chased me? The last time I saw them we were on agreeable terms. I look back up in surprise when I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry." I smile weakly at him and we continue our conversation about our outfits and our designers.

"I love your hair, Katniss." I finally say. "You look like an Egyptian queen." She looks at me like I'm crazy, I look away again, it's the same look the Mayor gave me, and all those other people who thought my Papa was crazy.

"Now that's _real nice_." Haymitch speaks for the first time, filling the car with the scent of alcohol when he opens his mouth. I resist the urge to plug my nose. "Where did a girl like** you**, read all about the Egyptians? Surely not at a small town school?" I realize he's trying to figure out if I'm the same girl he met so many years ago.

"No, sir. My mama was a teacher; she had lots of books about stuff like that, and songs and poems." I sigh at the memory, but I'm completely honest, I did learn things like that with my mother, on all those late nights.

"What's your last name, child?" I remember him calling me that a long time ago.

"Hawthorn, Serenity Hawthorn." I answer, looking him straight in the eye. He nods and leans back into the couch, I see the building looming up in the window, my home. We pile out of the car and wait for Effie and Haymitch who were the farthest in.

"Say goodnight to the ladies." Effie commands. Johnnie takes her very seriously and hastily kisses Katniss' hand before running into the building. I try not to laugh. Peeta smiles. I shake my head and laugh more. Effie smiles at us, and bustles them in like ducklings.

"I am sorry I was rude, but I could've sworn I'd seen you before." Haymitch says. I smile and shake my head.

"It happens to the best of us. Maybe I just have one of those faces." I answer. Haymitch nods and goes in the thirteen story building. I sigh tiredly and follow him discreetly. The Building is actually larger than that, with two levels below ground, one being the training area and the other I can't remember.

"Oof!" I say as I run into someone, I pull my hair away from my face and smile at the guy I ran into. "Uh, sorry." I say with a wry grin. "I bump into people a lot, I am a walking hazard." He smiles at my bad joke however and tips the hat he's wearing.

"My name's Charles. What's yours?" I'm surprised he's talking to me, I recognize him as the tribute from district seven. He's not bad looking, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Serenity." I answer.

"Sorry about your dress." I look down to see a smudge of soil on the front. How did that get there?

"It's not like I'm going to need it again." I shrug. He looks up at the tall building and back at me.

"Well, anyway, I guess I'd better go then. See you around." He says and walks away. Well, that was unexpected, but not particularly unpleasant. I wonder if he was trying to make allies?

I simply click Level Four and a few minutes later I find myself walking down a plush hallway and into the beautiful living space I can call my own for the next five days.

"Johnnie?" I call; he pokes his red head out of his bedroom door and smiles at me. "Did you already eat?" I ask. He nods silently. "Ok, go back to bed." He disappears back into the room. He's like a little brother to me, the one I lost.

"Ahh!" I scream when Peeta's head pops out of Johnnie's room. He smiles sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" I demand, embarrassed at screaming so loud, the Hunger Games hadn't even started and I was already freaking out.

"Johnnie wanted to show me something, come here." And with that he tugs me into the bedroom. Johnnie grins and presses a button on a remote that rested by his bed. The wall turns into a window showing our home, you can even hear the waves. I hiccup. He clicks the button again and it shows the desert, then a forest and on and on. Then it comes back to the water, our last bit of home. He doesn't change it again.

I leave the room and order a tray of fudge and rolls from my District. I change into plain old pants and a t-shirt and cover myself in blankets and chow away. I'm woken up from my reverie by someone shaking my shoulders. I look up, annoyed that I can't be depressed in peace only to find Katniss glaring at me.

"Is Peeta here?" she asks curtly.

"In Johnnie's room." I say with a yawn. Katniss comes out a moment later with Peeta in tow. I wave politely, silently laughing and Peeta waves back. Johnnie comes out looking rather amused as well.

"I'm going to bed." Johnnie announces. I nod and impulsively kiss his cheek. He smiles sadly at me and wades back to his room; he pauses outside of his door. "Serenity, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" I frown at this strange sentence and rise from my cave of warmth.

"Of course, Johnny, and you know that whatever might happen, I'll always protect you." I say. "What's the matter? Did Peeta say something?"

"Peeta said a lot of things, but no, not about this, I was just thinking. I was remembering last year's games, how the two tributes from four turned on each other." I wince at the memory.

"Yes, that's true, and it's happened many times before, in every district, but we're different. We're going to do the best we can, and you're gonna go home, because Elizabeth is counting on you." Johnnie stared at me with big sorrowful blue eyes

"What about you, Serenity?" He asks, a tear making its way down his cheek. I'd been dreading this question.

"I don't have anything to go back to, Johnnie." I finally answer, looking at the heart shaped locket on my wrist. "You know that." He opens his mouth to say something then closes it.

"What about the Hawthorne's? I know they're just your Aunt and Uncle, but they love you. I don't think your Mom would want you to give up like this." I look away at the mention of her.

"I'm not giving up, Johnnie. I'm going to live as long as I can, to make sure you get back. Alive." I answer firmly. "Now go to bed, we have Training tomorrow." He obediently slugs into his room. I sigh and walk to my own room; it's all blue though lighter colored, the covers pure white. This worries me since I have a frightful habit of drooling when I have nightmares, though they're few and far away.

Two hours later, and admittedly, two mugs of hot chocolate and a few rolls, I'm still wide awake, seeing my Mama and my little brother die over and over again, seeing possible scenario's of Johnnie's death and seeing my drowned Papa being carried from the water. I get up, frustrated and pace up and down the halls, loudly, not willing to go in and wake Johnnie up but also wishing he'd wake up on his own. He doesn't, being a terrifically sound sleeper.

I sigh and down water and some ham. Laurel came back to check on us before heading back to the hospital, where his precious daughter awaited him. A child that would never know hunger. A child that would grow up thinking the Hunger Games great fun. I shake off the bitter feeling, knowing it won't get me anywhere. Violet was still in a meeting with someone and the stylists had gone home. She was twenty minutes away and I wasn't willing to call her over some insomnia. What impression would that give her?

But Effie was only eight floors above me; it would be no problem to go see her. And I didn't have to tell her anything, just see if she's awake and listen to her talk, it'd be better than being alone. With this new idea firmly in mind I slip out of my pajamas and into a cute jean skirt that I find in my dresser along with a plain white shirt that has the number four sequined on the front, and my name on the back.

I leave a short note on the table in case Johnnie wakes up or Violet gets back. The black and white checkered chairs around the yellow table seem to be staring at me as I go out the door, the white glaring in the inky blackness. I tackle my misgivings about going and seeing Effie, I don't see how it can hurt except for Katniss glaring more at me or someone going off about how it was one in the morning and how I shouldn't even be awake.

"C'mon!" I pound on the elevator door, mentally imagining myself crashing through it like a, what was it called?- a mammoth. Or better yet, smashing through all the guards, going home; and no one being able to stop me. I realize it has a few flaws, but still, it's a nice sentiment. I hate the elevator; it makes me feel claustrophobic, with its shiny metal sides and ugly grey carpet. I click the twelfth button and it zooms up. I stumble out feeling rather sick. I'm surprised to see Haymitch kneeling right outside of the door into the flat with a bottle in hand.

"Ah. So you're back. Surely you don't feel so guilty for lying that you've come back to spill everything." I shake my head in disbelief; he's so drunk his words slur together and he can't keep his head straight. It dips like the fish bob on a Sunday morning.

"No, sorry. I don't know you or whatever you're talking about. I've come to see Effie." I say, grabbing his forearm and helping him to his feet. "Let's get you to bed." I say sweetly, wrenching the bottle of spirits from his hand.

"Ah, then you are unable to sleep from horrible thoughts going round and round your head." I pause mid step and look at him, speechless. "Yes, I know the tale, its common enough. Though for most it's the day before they go into the arena." Haymitch leans against the wall, looking at me and I see he's not altogether drunk. No, he has his wits about him, and he can see me pretty clearly, more clearly then I'd prefer. "You want some advice? I can give you some, apparently that's my job around here from what those two have told me so far. Well, here's my advice. Don't eat or drink anything before you go to bed and request a portable music player from the staff with soothing songs on it. Keep it on until your so drowsy your almost asleep, or just leave it on, it'll turn off automatically when it's out of battery." Haymitch takes another swig of his bottle that he's stolen back. "You've got one problem with blending in girl, you're too pretty." I don't understand, he just switched from one topic to another. Was this guy a weirdo or weird?

"Haymitch! What are you doing?! Serenity, you're here too?" I turn to see Peeta peeking out of the doorway.

"Sorry. I came to see if Effie was awake. I'd better go." And with that said I race down the hall and into the elevator, before I get any unwanted questions.

_**Chapter Three**_

"What did you say?" Peeta asked, watching the girl run away.

"That's a strange girl, Peeta. I don't know about her." Haymitch shook his head. "I gave her some advice."

"You think you know her from somewhere. Where?" Peeta wondered.

"It was a long time ago; she was eight if I remember right Now she's almost eighteen. A very long time." Haymitch tipped his head back and took a big gulp.

"You can't be sure, Haymitch." Peeta said doubtfully. "You could have forgotten. Maybe she just looks like the girl you met in District Four?" Haymitch shook his head hard.

"No, no. I could never forget that child; she is one of the few memories that have survived this." Haymitch shakes the bottle.

"Alright Haymitch. Let's go." Peeta rubbed his eyes wearily.

My breathing has calmed by the time I've passed the seventh floor. I clicked the level zero button so I could go request the music thingy. I wonder at the soundness of the advice but figure it's worth a try. By now it's at least two thirty and I don't even really need it but I figure I'll use it tomorrow night. I blink repeatedly trying to keep my eyes open as I wait for the receptionist to find it.

She produces it with a flourish and shoos me on, smiling brightly with her over the top lipstick. Probably because it's such a boring job and I was the most interesting thing to come along.

Inside the elevator for the third time I press four and fall on the ground painfully as it shoots upward. I struggle to my feet when suddenly it stops and I hit the floor again.

"Ouch!" I say into the carpet and stand up again. My back really hurts now. Before I can turn around I'm slammed into the metal wall. "uof! Sfop vyu hjsdfgf elafuvor!" I say angrily into the carpet

"It's nice to see you too." I freeze at hearing that voice. Before I can react there's a handkerchief in my mouth and someone's tying my arms together with a strip of cloth. I blindly try to kick whoever's trying to tie my ankles but I miss and hit the other wall. Ouch. "Now, just hold still." I hear her say lightly as she sticks a cloth sack over my head

"Let's go get Clove and Cato, Glimmer." I hear another masculine voice above me; I realize belatedly its Glimmer and Marvel.

"No! No! Please no!" I scream in the gag, they probably can't understand me but I know they get the gist of it. I feel Marvel grab me by the shoulder and lay me on the ground of the elevator on my stomach. I can't help but panic. I try to roll onto my back but someone stops me by stepping on my back. I have to get out of here, I hear someone clicking the level button and the metal doors slamming shut. "Glimmer, I'm begging you, please let me go!" I cry, once again coming out disfigured but I silently pray she understands.

"So it is you. Everyone doubted me, well, except Clove, but she didn't really say anything." I tense as I feel her hand on my hair. "Where did you go hide? Hm? Because after you raced away and made a scene, we couldn't find you." I try to retain my shaking and fear but I can't, not with her kneeling right by me. The elevator door dings, and I feel a breeze as Marvel rushes out.

"Mmphp!"I say trying to get on my knees. Glimmer pushes me back down with a thump. The air inside the bag is horrible, not even really breathable, and I figured out it's some sort of big purse. "Give up, Sere." I hear her whisper then I hear Cato and Marvel's voices.

Once again I'm picked up by the shoulders and slammed against the wall three feet off the ground. I scream at the top of my lungs. Someone rips the bag off my head and then pulls the gag out of my mouth.

Cato glares at me tossing the items behind his shoulder. My own eyes feel like they could burst out of my head there so wide. Glimmer and Marvel stand just behind him, Clove's nowhere in sight. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Well, if it isn't Serenity Moonseed." Cato says, tightening his hand around my neck.

"I'm Serenity Hawthorne." I choke out, clinging to my last name.

"That's actually true. So sorry about your mum dying. You were adopted by your aunt, hm?" Clove appears with a packet of papers my name printed boldly on the top with my picture. How did she even get that? I want to cry, I'm surrounded and bound and I can't do anything about it.

"Come on, Serenity, didn't you miss us at least a tiny bit?" Marvel asks. I don't answer, the edges of my vision are turning black, Cato's hold is too strong.

"Put her down, Cato." Glimmer says, but it's too late because I fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"Mm?" I wake up to see two green emerald eyes looking down at me. "Five minutes, Glim." I mutter and turn back to go back to sleep.

"She's awake." I hear her announce to someone, then I suddenly remember, I'm not thirteen and I'm not tied up. I scramble out from under the blanket and try to bolt past Glimmer but she crashes down onto me vengefully. I feel so bruised that I don't bother to try to get her off, my back especially hurts.

"You said 'Glim'." She whispers harshly at me.

"I'm sorry, please let me go!" I cry, tears come unbidden. "I'm sorry, Glimmer!" Glimmer jumps up off of me just as Cato picks me up from the ground. I feel so weak, being surrounded by them but I remind myself why I chose this, I close my eyes and wait.

Cold metal touches my neck but I don't look. I can't or I'll panic and beg for my life. And that's just what they want. I can't stop the tears from flowing out underneath my eyelids though.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" I hear Cato ask, I keep my eyes squeezed shut.

"I didn't want to learn, what they were teaching. I didn't want to train to kill another human." Cato's breathing on my face increases as he gets angry. "I didn't want to be here with you guys, getting ready to go kill twenty-three kids."

"And yet, here you are with us. I see your plan worked magnificently." Marvel says to my left.

"At least I didn't volunteer." I say in disgust, opening my eyes to glare at him. I immediately regret it; Cato's standing right in front of me with a sharp kitchen knife in his hand. Big enough to pierce through a humans neck to kill, small enough to not make a mess. 'Don't panic Sere!'

"You never were very good at anything to do with eyes closed." Glimmer stated. "And yet, I'm surprised how well you held out, you've changed. And that's **mostly** a compliment."

"You've changed too. And in no way is that a compliment." I say, but I can feel panic starting to take hold, because my legs feel like lead and my hands are starting to shake. They see it too.

"You also always failed to stay calm." Cato whispers letting the knife dig into my flesh, just enough for blood to come out. The sticky warm liquid doesn't help. I wince, knowing I should but I can't look away from the others, I can't close my eyes.

"Hey!" All of us turn to look at the person who'd just walked in. Thistle Groundsel. "What up?" He asks coming out and looking me up and down. He won three years ago, unsurprisingly, and is now twenty one. "Tsk tsk. Cato, didn't anyone ever tell you no playing with the other tributes until the bell gongs?" He doesn't seem too worried about me though, because he simply lights a cigarette.

I slam my head into Cato's skull while he's distracted. He blinks, surprised but not hurt, and his grasp loosens a little. I rip myself out of his grip and rush toward the doorway. I don't even see Thistle he's so fast.

He grabs me by the arm and throws me onto the ground. I lay there with the breath knocked out of me; he picks me up again and throws me against the wall.

I can't get up, so I lay there holding my arm, it's broken pretty badly, it's a miracle I didn't break my back, though it's definitely sprained. I feel like a spineless slug, I lay there like a dead fish.

"And that is how you stop someone from getting away." Thistle said, wiping his hand from some of my blood that landed on him. They all look surprised. "Remember that in the Arena."

"Thistle! What makes you think you can do that?!" Glimmer shouts angrily. He cocks his eyebrow at her unbelievingly. I stare at her, traumatized. She grabs my arm and pulls me into her lap, cradling me like a child. I can only stare up at her in shock.

"Hm. Well obviously, I missed something because he," Thistle gestures at Cato. "Had a knife to her throat and you looked like you didn't want her to escape."

"It's our business; we can do what we see fit but you can't just barge in!" I wonder if I'm unconscious and this is just a strange awful dream. The other Careers just watch her, unsure of what to do. Thistle takes another puff of his cigarette, not bothering with an answer.

"Fine, I'll deal with this." And with that Glimmer whips out a ring with a two inch spike coming out of it when she swipes the cover off the top. She takes hold of my unbroken hand, turns it over and stabs the point into the blood vein in my wrist. I wince at the unpleasant feeling and try to pull my hand away, she holds my wrist tighter, digging the barb in deeper. Glimmer adjusts her grip on my hand and presses a small button on the side of the ring; I can feel some kind of liquid replacing the blood I lost. "Ouch Glimmer, let go…" I whine as she slowly disappears from conscious sight.

"What'd you do?" Cato asked, looking at the sleeping form of Serenity.

"It's that poison Clove told us about when we were little. That her mom used to make? Well I figured out the last ingredient that was missing." Glimmer patted Serenity's head. "She won't remember a thing!"

"That's useful." Marvel said.

_**Chapter Four:**_

"Serenity?! Are you ok?" I wake up in a bright white room with a dozen sweet smelling white roses right by the bedside. Johnnie is leaning over me.

"I think so. Where am I?" I struggle to sit up and see that I'm in infirmary. He doesn't answer, knowing I know. My arm's a little sore. "Why am I here?" I ask, looking around me. To my shock, I see Haymitch, Effie, Violet, Peeta, Katniss and Bryony and the guy I met all sitting on a long couch against the wall. Everyone looks at Charles expectantly.

"I found you unconscious in the elevator." Charles says, crossing his arms defensively.

"Who attacked you?" Haymitch asks.

"No one." I say, confused.

"Serenity, you were found in the elevator very beaten up. You were bruised all over, you're back was sprained, you're arm was broken and there was a slit across your neck. We need you to tell us who did it to you." Haymitch says, counting it off on his fingers while Violet doesn't say anything; she's too busy stealing my morphine. I want to yell at her, she's supposed to help me get Johnnie home, but she never says anything, except to mutter. She can't even help me with a drunken Mentor. I look away, tears in my eyes.

"I didn't get attacked by anyone. The last thing I remember is getting the music doodad then going back in the elevator to go back to bed." I struggle to recall.

"But you don't remember going into bed?" Effie inquires.

"Oh, I know what it is." I say, snapping my fingers. "When I got in and pressed the button it zoomed up really fast and I feel on the ground. That's probably why I was unconscious."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain your injuries." Bryony cautiously adds. A fresh wave of the fragrant flowers wafts through the room.

"Who are these from?" I ask, changing the subject, there's something in the back of my mind but I can't quite remember and it bothers me. I pick them up off the small side table and smell them. They're lovely, not like the ones we have in our room, unnaturally perfumed. It reminds me of home; it even has the slightly salt tinged-ness to it. I smile hopefully toward Violet; she's the only one I've told about my love for them, besides Johnnie, but he shakes his head at the mystery. She shakes her head and shrugs weakly at me. I blink repeatedly.

"The nurse found it outside the doorway. It came with a note." Bryony hands me the note which had fallen onto the floor. I look around confused, no one else knows about the white roses, except the government, they'd had us all fill out sheets of paper about ourselves, and it was terribly tedious.

_Come to see us soon, innocent Camberwell!_

_A pleasure it will be, I promise, Lobelia._

_Tis our only request, know this Oarswoman_

_Oh yes, we know lots, from the Valencia oranges_

_to your strange hatred for a cat, Eagle eyes._

I stare at it for a long moment then topple off the bed onto the floor in shock.

"Serenity!" Johnnie exclaims, bending over me. His mouth opens and closes but I can't hear anything else he says.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**What's that?" Clove asked, leaning over my shoulder to see what I was reading about.**

"**A Camberwell Beauty. Isn't it pretty?" I answer, pointing at the picture.**

"**It's a butterfly." She stated in disbelief. "It's tiny, and it's incapable of defending itself. It's weak; anything weak isn't pretty."**

"**Yes it can." I defend the small insect. "It can blend in and it can fly." Clove shakes her head then goes back to her yoga mat. I frown at the butterfly. Is that what I was? Was I ugly because I couldn't fight well? Did Clove think that about me?**

"**Hey, what's the matter?" she appears behind me again, looking concerned. "It is a pretty thing." I know she's trying to make me feel better. I try my best to shrug nonchalantly like Glim and Marvy but I can't do it.**

"**Is that me?" I finally ask when she doesn't go away. "Do you think I'm useless because I keep making mistakes in PE? Because I'm no good with any of the weapons? I don't mean too." She looks shocked at the thought.**

"**No, Sere, no! I didn't mean that at all!" Clove said, hugging me. "You are good at things, you can fight, you just need a bit more time is all, and you were doing pretty well with the arrows today. Right?"**

"**See, it's a Lobelia plant!" I cry excitedly, pointing at the plant right outside the main doors. Cato and Marvel look far from interested but Glimmer crouches down beside me.**

"**I really liked this plant when I was back in One. I always thought it was like my mother." I smile apologetically at Glimmer; her mother died when she was six.**

"**Hey! I have an idea, why don't we dry some of these and make friendship bracelets?" I ask, excited at the thought. Glimmer nods, smiling brightly. "Then you can also remember your mum." **

"**Are you sure we should be doing this?" I whisper, not sure** _I_** want to be doing this. "What if we're caught?" Glimmer looks back over her shoulder annoyed.**

"**We will be if you don't be quiet!" she hisses then stealthily moves onward. I don't move, Clove comes inching back.**

"**You're not afraid are you?" Clove asks, I begin shaking my head no then nod, downcast, knowing I've failed them. She pauses, looks around, and whispers. "Ok, you just go back to the dormitory and we'll meet you there." I smile gratefully at Clove and scurry away. I'm about to go down the stairs when I have second thoughts.**

"**You're gonna just have to man up, Sere." I whisper to myself, quietly making my way back down the hall again. I slowly open the boy's bedroom door and peek inside. The room is empty.**

"**Clover? Glim?" I call, taking a step inside. I find the window open with air streaming in. I shiver and shut it, realizing they went out that way. I sigh and take a step toward the door. My eyes widen as I hear Cato and Marvel's voices approaching. I throw myself down under the bed, praying that I won't get caught. The door opens and the two familiar shoes walk in. I breathe as quietly as I can, listening to their conversation, which since they were eleven, wasn't terribly interesting. I yawn and then cover my mouth, shocked at how loud it was. I hold my breath but the boys continue talking about their boring boy stuff. I quietly release my breath in relief.**

"**Ah ha!" Cato shouted triumphantly, pulling me out from underneath the bed. I scream in panic, not expecting his arm to come swooping underneath. Marvel and Cato laughed at the frightened expression on my face.**

"**Dear Sere, You were the last person I expected to ever find in here." Marvel said. "Trying to steal my oranges?" Everyone was, Marvel had won them and they were a special kind called Valencia Oranges. Except I didn't really care but Clove and Glimmer were determined to have them for themselves, and everyone said they were really good and my loyalty and stomach won out.**

"**But, you're not alone." Marvel states. "So where'd the other two go?" I shake my head, our teacher told us to never give your partner away. "Did they leave without you? Because they're not here. And you would never come here by yourself." **

"**Sere! Hey, let her go!" Glimmer and Clove appear outside the doorway, laughing at the sight. Marvel lets go of my hand and fakes a punch at them. Glimmer laughed again, Clove didn't even blink, that's the type of girls they were, really brave. I would have winced and put my arms up as a shield.**

"**Wow, Sere! I have to admit, I'm impressed. You came back!" Glimmer hugs me happily. "And you didn't give us away!" I smile back at Marvel, he shakes his head smiling, and hands me an orange.**

"**Here's to you."**

"**Um, Cato?" I ask, tugging on Cato's shirt. He looks down from his stand on the rock. "Um, well, the teacher's going to catch us." **

"**No he won't." Cato said confidently, looking back into his binoculars, sweeping the plain for the sight of an adult.**

"**But he's right there." I point off to the left. Cato frowns and squints into the binoculars. He smiles when he sees the teacher, crouching in the brush.**

"**C'mon Sere!" Cato grabs my hand and starts running, laughing wildly. I laugh too, even though the situation isn't particularly funny. Cato shouts it into his walkie-talkie so that our members can take the teacher down. We meet all our teammates in the little clearing. They cheer at the sight of us.**

"**We won! Cato, we won!" they scream, I smile happily off to the side as Marvel and Cato get congratulatory pats on the back. He raises his hand and everyone quiets.**

"**Sere won this one for us. Therefore, Sere, kneel." I turn red, embarrassed.**

"**It's ok." I try to wave it off.**

"**Rules are rules, Miss Moonseed." The head instructor says as he comes into the clearing dabbing the tomato juice off his shirt. The tomato was supposed to be blood.**

"**Go on, Sere!" I hear Glimmer scream from the back. "Sere, Sere, Sere!" all the kids start chanting. I cautiously kneel down, Cato grins at me before resuming his serious face.**

"**I, the captain, now appoint Serenity Silver Moonseed as Eagle Eyes of this team, for showing remarkable, uh, eyesight." He says. He takes a wooden sword from one of the younger kids and whacks both of my shoulders with it. Everyone cheers. I stand, blushing like a fool. Cato grins at me, handing me the binoculars.**

**END FLASHBACK**

I struggle to find something to say that would comfort Johnnie but I can't and he looks frightened. My forehead burns and my thoughts are a jumbled mess

"I'm ok." I finally whisper, he nods and I hug him tightly. "I'm alright." I'm really trying to convince myself. But I'm not alright, that letter was too personal, each last word connected to a very specific memory about each of them. And with a cute touch they signed their names on the sides. I push Johnny out of the way and throw up into a bowl on the ground filled with strangely colored noodle things.

"Oh, that was my…Pasta." I wince in embarrassment; Effie was trying to be nice, making me food. I lower my head again as I feel a fresh wave of it coming. It lasts longer, and I feel like someone punched my stomach. Someone rubs my back as it comes out, not making any 'Eww' comments for which I'm very grateful.

"It's ok; just get it out of your system." I finally look up to see Haymitch, he hands me a small wet towel to wipe my mouth with. I lay back onto my bed, exhausted. I see Violet, Effie Charles and Bryony have all left. "Johnnie, you should go, you don't need to be around this." I hear Haymitch say. I can feel him hesitate.

"Go on, Johnnie, I don't want you to catch this." I hear the door softly shut behind him. I feel like someone's put me into a steam room.

Peeta hands me a towel to put over my eyes and I weakly smile my thanks. "She's got a really high fever." I hear him say to Haymitch directly above me. Someone pours water into my mouth, momentarily helping the parched feeling before it comes back worse. "It came in like two minutes."

"I don't like this, Haymitch." I am surprised to hear Katniss say above me; I thought she would have left with Johnnie.

"I know you don't like illness, sweetheart. You can go." Haymitch says.

"No, I mean, yes; but I don't like _this_." I wish I knew what Katniss was pointing at or referring to. "It must've been the Careers." Somewhere in the fog I call my brain, I weakly deduce that she's talking about me.

The room suddenly tenses and I feel a breeze coming from the direction of the wall with the door and window. I wonder if they opened the window to cool me down, it feels good. I frown when the window is shut and the breeze stops.

"Please keep the window open." I ask drowsily. I could go to sleep if I wasn't dying of heat. "I'm so hot. Please." hot tears prick my eyes, I feel like I'm in a huge oven.

"Sh…" I hear someone say as they peel off the already warm towel from over my eyes, my eyes feel like they're glued shut. A new wet towel begins to gently wipe my face. It's better than the others; it feels like it was dipped in ice water. I sigh, relieved of the heat, I turn toward the source. I figure its Peeta or Bryony's come back since Haymitch and Katniss don't strike me as touchy people. "Does that feel better?" I hear the feminine voice ask. I don't have to answer though because I'm quickly fading back into peaceful sleep.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Serenity? Serenity?" Peeta asks but she's fast asleep. Peeta stood to the side with Katniss, fists clenched. Clove continued wiping her face, sometimes dipping it in her water bottle to cool it. The other three had sat down on the couch and shrewdly watched the exchange going on between the two mentors.

"What are you doing here, Groundsel?" Haymitch growled.

"I came to see the poor tribute. I heard some disturbing rumors that you thought my young flock did this to her." Thistle said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Haymitch, I'd like to see evidence. My tributes were subjected to an interrogation. I need some proof. Did the girl say they'd done it?"

"No." Haymitch growled.

"Ah, then you have it on camera." Thistle guessed.

"No." Haymitch glared openly at the other mentor.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, what evidence _do_ you have?" Thistle asked with a smirk.

"None." Haymitch finally admitted after several quiet moments.

"Then what quarrel do you have with me and mine?" he asked. Haymitch shook his head in defeat.

"But Thistle, I don't _ever_ want to even have the _thought_ that you're tributes might be messing with her." Haymitch added threatening.

"I didn't know you cared about anything, except your spirits. Why do you care, Haymitch?" Thistle asked.

"She's my responsibility." Haymitch finally answered after a long quiet minute. Katniss and Peeta's eyes widened. The Careers exchanged looks.

"How's that?" Thistle was genuinely interested now.

"You've seen Violet; she's unfit to care for Serenity and Johnnie." Haymitch finally said with a shrug. "Serenity wouldn't be like this if Violet was around. Last night she was supposed to come back after a meeting and instead went to a bar. She didn't get back till four this morning, _after_ we'd called her."

"No, no, no. You see, then I would be the next to take charge. Our districts have been partners for _most_ of the Hunger Games. I'm next in line." Thistle said. "And are you much better than Violet? What claim do you have?" Thistle moves to stand by Serenity and uses his towel to wipe sweat off her brow. "You weren't doing such a great job before we came." Katniss winced for Haymitch; that was true, she had looked horrible, crying and sweating; their own towels hadn't eased it for her a bit.

But they had come ready with ice water.

Katniss watched suspiciously.

"I've known her longer than you have. I've taken care of her and her Mother for years. I knew her when she was a child." Katniss and Peeta's eyes grew rounder.

"We'll see." Thistle said, he patted Haymitch's back and stalked out of the room.

"And there goes the devil in a human's body." Haymitch growled, apparently not caring that the Careers were still there. They seemed more amused than insulted though.

Clove tucked a small note in the pocket of Serenity's shirt while wiping her face. She was shocked at how hot Serenity was; it actually burned her when she had first touched her.

"Clove…" Cato said. Clove turned around and skipped out of the room, feeling giddy.

"What do you think?" Marvel asked.

"About Haymitch wanting to take over the care of Sere and that boy?" Glimmer asked.

"He doesn't have a chance. Thistle's right, we're next in line if they actually did switch Mentors." Clove growled, her good mood gone. "And that's if they didn't get another District Four mentor."

"But all of them turned into the same thing as Violet." Glimmer reminded them.

"But what did Haymitch mean when he said he'd taken care of her?" Marvel wondered. Clove shrugged, not caring.

"We better get back, it's already nine, and we're supposed to be at the Training Room at ten." Clove said, glancing at her watch. "Hey, Glim, any chance she'll be joining us?" Clove asked Glimmer.

"Maybe." Glimmer shrugged. "But definitely not till after Lunch."

"Haymitch, what did you mean? You've taken care of her?" Katniss asked as Haymitch covered the small mike hidden in the drapes so that the Government couldn't hear them speaking.

"Like I told Peeta, I met her when she was eight, almost nine. Everyone thought her Father was crazy. The craziest old man in District Four. Her Father died when she was ten, she went to live with her Mother, in Five, who'd run away when she was born. Then her Mother died when she was fifteen and she lived with her Aunt and Uncle back in Four. Now she's here." Haymitch answered "While she lived with her Mother I supplied food and clothes, since the Mother didn't have a job and Serenity had the low paying job of Oarswoman." Katniss looked at the girl again; she did have the muscles of someone with a job like that.

"You can't be her Mentor, though, Haymitch." Katniss said, looking back at him. "Because you have to be trying to keep me and Peeta alive, not her and her small friend too. It couldn't work."

"Do you really want the Careers to have another Ally?" Haymitch asked. "If someone doesn't step in, she's either gonna be the first dead or part of the pack." Katniss and Peeta blinked, confused.

"Why would they want her as part of their team?" Peeta asked. "And if they did, why did they possibly attack her in the Elevator?"

"They went to the same school." Haymitch finally answered, after a long tense silence.

"What?!" Katniss and Peeta shouted at the same time.

"You mean the school for Careers?!" Katniss asked. Haymitch nodded, Katniss sat down on the couch in shock. "But she doesn't… look like one."

"That's because she got out." Haymitch smiled tiredly, looking like he wanted a stiff drink. "When she was fourteen, she realized what that School was, and never went back."

"That's why you don't want her to be with the Careers, you're afraid they might turn her back." Peeta said.

"But after such a long time, wouldn't she have forgotten stuff like that?" Katniss asked.

"Not stuff like that. They drill it so hard into your head, that there is almost no way of forgetting it. Unless you get amnesia." Haymitch said. "The scariest part? They're not even supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"Clove and Serenity. They're not supposed to be here. They had types of tests for that Academy's students that would help the Government understand where you should be. There were four categories. Townsfolk, Peacekeeper, Tribute or Assassin."

"Clove and Serenity were supposed to become assassins." Katniss' breath stopped. "They were supposed to be a duo, invincible. Serenity, the distraction, Clove, the Strength. They were both going to be trained the same amount with weapons but it quickly became apparent that Serenity was good at distracting others while Clove was best at killing them."

"You've got to be kidding." Katniss whispered.

"I wish I was."

"What about Cato and the other two?"

"Cato is a tribute, Katniss, he was trained to win." Haymitch answered. "As for Glimmer and Marvel, I don't know."

**Chapter Five**

"Water…" Serenity woke up again, hot. The relief she'd felt while whoever it was had been using they're towel was long gone. And she still couldn't open her eyes. They were glued shut with something. She felt around and found a damp towel right by her bed. Why was she so hot? The towel didn't relieve her from the tortuous feeling. She heard the clip clop of heels and then someone was feeling her forehead.

"Oh, you're too hot. This isn't good." I hear a woman's voice whisper to herself. "Are you all right dear? I'm Nurse Jay, can I get you anything?"

"Water." I whisper, I feel boiling hot tears going down my cheeks.

"Oh, of course." I wish I hadn't asked for that when she leaves, it's unbearable to be alone. I wipe away the tears, since they hurt too much. I hear her returning and stretch my hand out to her hopefully, like the old beggar that always sat on the corner street.

"Hot!" I wail when she tries to touch me with her boiling towel.

"I know your horribly hot dear, this will help." She answers.

"No, it's too hot!" I try to make her understand.

"But I just put this in ice water!" She answers, I shake my head.

"Doctor!" the door slams behind her as she runs out. The warm breeze carries the smell of anesthetics.

"Hey, hey! What's the trouble?" Glimmer asked as a frazzled and desperate nurse greeted them in the elevator.

"I'm looking for the Doctor! Have you seen him?!" she begged, looking near to tears. "I'm just a nurse assistant; I don't know what to do!"

"What's happened?" Glimmer asked.

"There's this girl in the infirmary, the doctors have it practically freezing in there but she's sweating and as hot as an oven! And she said my ice water was hot! I don't know what to do!" and with that the nurse started wailing like a keening cat. Cato and Marvel winced at the sound.

"Why don't we go see her while you find the Doctor? Clove's mother was an herbalist." Glimmer offered.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" She asked through her tears.

"It's our lunch break right now, we've already ate." Glimmer answered. "Is the door locked?" The nurse mutely nodded and produced a key.

"Ok, don't worry." Glimmer said ushering the nurse out of the elevator and getting in. "Hey Clove do you still have that bottle of water?"

"Yeah, but it's warm."

"It doesn't matter if it's warm or cold, we can just slip in some ice cubes." Glimmer answered taking the bottle from her.

"It's weird how simple it is." Marvel said. "Shouldn't the doctors know about it?

"No, they think the only cure for things like this is something complicated, when all you really need is…" Glimmer shook the bottle furiously. "Is cold water and mint."

"You should've seen how those two from twelve looked when I was using it." Clove said with a smirk. "First they were outraged, and then when it actually helped they were just plain shocked. They're probably wondering what we used."

"I saw them." Glimmer said with a smile as she stepped out of the elevator. As Glimmer unlocked the door, they're came a muffled sob from inside. Inside, Serenity was sprawled on the floor, cheeks pressed against the floor as if trying to suck up the cold from the marble floor.

"Oh, dear." Glimmer said with a frustrated sigh. "Each time we see her, she's crying."

"She wouldn't be if you didn't use that ring's poison." Marvel reminded her with a smile.

"Well, I didn't see another way out of it." Glimmer growled. "Except threatening her within an inch of her life."

"Can we just like, dump it all on her?" Marvel asked, referring to the mint water.

"C'mon. Up, dear." Clove said, imitating the nurse's accent. With some help from the boys they got her back on the bed. Clove blindly reached for the towel and dipped it in the water and started wiping the girls' face. "It's ok; this'll all be gone tomorrow." Clove said when Serenity started struggling against them. Glimmer started wondering if they should just dump it on her like Marvel suggested since the combined effort of both girls was barely helping.

Clove grabbed the bottle from Glimmer and pried open the girl's mouth and made her drink it. She didn't seem to like the idea much though since she kept trying to get it out of her mouth. Finally with a sigh, Clove put Serenity in a headlock and forced the water down. Immediately the girl looked better, the sweating eased up and her breathing wasn't quite so laborious.

"Never would've thought of that." Marvel admitted.

"When my mother was a herbalist, she used to say, 'Sometimes the thing people need the most are the things they don't want.', when that flu struck, no one wanted to take the serum my mother had because it tasted like dirt." Clove looked back at the mint bottle she still had in her hands, still pouring it down the girl's throat since she was incapable of holding it herself. "Everyone who didn't take it… died."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" they turned around to see a very angry Haymitch. Clove remembered that she had the girl in a headlock but didn't release her since then she'd stop drinking and she was obviously dehydrated.

"It's visiting hours." Clove answered.

"Let go of her!" Haymitch glared at Clove. 'Bad move.' All three careers thought, Clove was the type who did not take orders from adults unless they were respectable victors. Clove's hold on the girl tightened as she started wriggling around, probably wondering why Haymitch was yelling at one of the nurses.

"This is a nursing room." Clove said with a smirk, still imitating the nurse's voice. "Please leave." A doctor appeared, sensing the tension in the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"He's bothering the patient." Clove supplied.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside for a moment." The Doctor said, apparently not noticing the headlock the patient was _in_.

"No! Can't you see they're careers…?" His voice drowned out as the Doctor took him away from the infirmary.

"Careers?" Serenity had gotten the bottle out of her mouth and was stiff as a ramrod.

"Sh, there are not any careers here." Clove said, trying to get the girl to stop squirming. "They're all at the training room." But the girl was not to be calmed down.

"Don't you want to get better?" Clove asked through gritted teeth as she held on tight to Serenity who was acting like a charging bull. The Careers watched the wrestling match with unrestrained amusement. Clove ended up on the bed with Serenity, she finally managed to stuff the bottle back into her mouth and made it stay. Serenity was far from pleased, now awake and stronger since she was finally getting water.

Then all of a sudden the girl stopped moving, Clove looked down and saw her sucking greedily at the drink. Serenity looked like a baby. Clove looked to Glimmer with a raised eyebrow of question.

"It's the mint. It all floated down to the bottom so now she's getting a lot of it." Glimmer came over to whisper.

"Hm." Clove said. "This would be easier if she could hold it herself."

"This reminds me of when we snuck into their room and poured lemon juice in their mouths." Marvel said with a laugh, Cato smiled. Glimmer's features scrunched up in disgust and Clove nearly grimaced at the memory. "But Sere had it worst and the next morning she couldn't figure it out and kept washing her mouth out." Marvel smiled wider.

"She should be fine. Let's go." Clove said when the girl stopped drinking and simply lay there asleep. Clove didn't like the memories Marvel was bringing up, it had almost made her smile.

_**Chapter Six**_

"Ah!" Serenity said as she bumped into something, or someone. She hit the floor and rubbed her head thoroughly trying to get rid of the head ache. "Ouch, sorry." She finally apologized, standing up. She had run right smack dab into a pretty girl with honey colored curls in a ponytail, she was with three others, another blond boy, and two brunettes; and they all glared at her fiercely.

"Oh my gosh!" Serenity screamed when she heard a loud boom echo through the halls. "We're all going to die!" The Careers stared, befuddled, at Serenity.

"No, we're not. That's just someone dropping a box or something." Glimmer said, her perfect eyebrows raised high at the girl in front of her.

"Are you sure?!" Serenity demanded. "The Nurse said there are Careers here! On this level! What if they kill us?! Oh, I'm Serenity, by the way." Serenity said quickly going from hot to cold.

"Glimmer." Glimmer answered, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Don't you know it's illegal to hurt the other tributes before the Games starts?"

"Yes, but that won't stop them." Serenity whispered, her eyes still overly wide in alarm, "When I was heading to get a drink, I heard a nurse say that they already attacked a blond girl tribute." Serenity looked over at Glimmer again. "Are you that girl?" she asked curiously.

"No. You are." Glimmer said incredulously at the loss of memory the girl seemed to have. Even Clove and Cato could not restrain the surprised look on their faces.

"ME?!" Serenity cried in alarm. "Why?!" And with that burst into tears. Glimmer didn't bother to try to answer since her mind was busy reeling with what might have happened. Just as quickly as the tears started they stopped.

Serenity's eyes widened as the sound of something hitting a wall came again, and then they heard the sound of steps, pounding towards them. "OH MY!" Serenity said and with that yanked Glimmer into a corner and gestured madly for the other three to hide with her.

"Oh for goodness…" Clove grabbed both girls' hands and dragged them back out with an angry and annoyed look on her face.

"Serenity…!" came a shout from the direction the running was coming.

"It's the Careers! We're all going to _die_!" Serenity wailed and jumped into Glimmers arms, holding on tightly. Glimmer staggered back a step.

"Serenity!" Katniss said in surprise as she stopped to see Serenity in Glimmer's arms, clinging tightly to Glimmer's neck, Glimmer didn't look thrilled. Serenity released a scream that was quickly smothered by Peeta.

"Careers!" came her muffled cry.

"We're not Careers." Peeta said, confused. "Don't you remember us?" This didn't make any sense; she was in the arms of a Career! "Serenity, you need to come with me. Right now." Peeta said cautiously, the Careers all glared fiercely at him.

"Why? What's the matter? Who are you?" Simbelmyne asked, climbing out of Glimmers arms.

"I'm Peeta, this is Katniss, remember?" Peeta answered, reaching for her hand. "We're gonna have the Doctor take a look at you, alright?"

"Ok." Serenity said agreeably, taking his hand like a five year old. She smiled and pointed at the Careers. "These are my new friends. This is Glimmer and these are…" Serenity trailed off embarrassedly as she realized she had been too rude to ask their names. No wonder they looked so annoyed right now.

"Cato."

"Clove."

"Marvel." They all answered shortly. She wished she had better manners. She got ready to leave, tugging her sweater around her tighter, suddenly cold.

"Serenity?" Peeta asked in concern as her teeth started chattering.

"S-sorry. It's just rather cold, don't you think?" Serenity answered trying to stay polite. Peeta felt a familiar weight of worry settle; it was actually the perfect temperature, not a hint of cold.

"Maybe you had better go lie down for a while." Peeta suggested gently. By now the girls whole body shook in tremors as she stood there, shivering like there was a blizzard.

"Y-yeah, is it war-warmer there?" Serenity asked.

"Talk about from hot to cold." Marvel whispered to Glimmer.

"Much warmer." Peeta answered. "We just need to find the doctor, and then we'll go to the room." Serenity nodded, still shivering.

"Maybe we should bring her." Cato took a step forward.

"No, we've got this." Katniss answered, glaring at him. She didn't bother to hide it since they'd try to kill her either way.

"Have it your way." Glimmer shrugged nonchalantly. "But you'd better hurry, we'd hate to see her get hurt."

**Chapter Seven**

"Temperature is steadying and all her vital organs are in good shape." The doctor said, tapping buttons on the side of his screen as he looked through the x-rays. "If all goes well, she'll be in the training room tomorrow."

"But will she have her memories back?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes, she will." The doctor replied confidently. "I believe it was only a temporary lapse of memory, probably coming from the poison that was injected into her body."

"Poison?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, I thought my nurse told you. We've identified the loss of the memory, and, it was a special poison that stopped being used after the attempted rebellion. It's strange; everyone's forgotten the old recipe for it."

"Except you." Katniss stated.

"Yes, well, I'm very interested in the past." The doctor turned back to the screen. "But I'm afraid she will not regain her memory from the night she was attacked."

"Why not?" Haymitch asked.

"The poison's job is to erase a certain amount of memory. The chances of it coming back are nonexistent." The doctor looked annoyed that they couldn't figure it out for themselves. "Well, you had better go. You'll see her tomorrow at Training." The doctor ushered them out of the room and then sat back on the chair with a sigh.

"Thanks, Doc. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Thistle handed the doctor a wad of cash with a pat on the back.

"Sure, Thistle, anytime." The doctor pocketed the money with a smile.

"Hi Johnnie." Serenity hugged her partner fondly.

"I'm so glad your ok." Johnnie said, hugging her tightly back. "I thought you would die."

"Me? You seem to forget I've got District Four in my blood. We're fighters." Serenity joked, and then turned more serious. "How was your first day?"

"Hard. It was really hard. The Careers kept staring at me." Johnnie admitted, glancing around, as if he expected them to pop out any moment. Poor boy. He was paler than he'd ever been, and even his blue eyes seemed paler. It seemed as if his red hair had lost its fiery color.

"Don't worry, Johnnie, you're so little, they won't pay you any attention when we get into the Arena, you'll be able to escape."

"I don't know." Johnnie shook his curly head.

"Let's think of something happy, Johnnie. Like dinner." That makes him crack a smile, a little one, but it's there and it comforts me too. "Tomorrow, Johnnie, you won't be alone. We can take whatever they have to throw at us."

"Oh, um." Serenity giggled as the two tributes tried to step past each other but just got in the way again. They finally managed it and went on their way. Serenity watched Charles go and then headed up the steps toward her room. She was not taking the Elevator alone, not after what happened to her last time, or what everyone said happened to her. She had no idea if they were true or not but she wasn't going to risk it.

"Hello? Violet?" Serenity called, walking into the room and looking around. "Johnnie?"

"Hello Serenity." Serenity jumped when she saw the man.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"My name is Cinna." Cinna answered. "I'm here to tell you that Violet went back to District Four."

"What? We need Violet!" Serenity felt herself immediately freaking out.

"They are working on getting you someone else but it might prove difficult." Cinna said. "They all share the same addiction to Morphine, which is where the danger comes in."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I mean that Thistle from District Two is trying to become your Mentor." Cinna said. "You need to find someone else to take you before that."

"I couldn't do it without a Mentor. But how do I find someone else?" Serenity asked.

"_Hi, I'm Serenity." I say to the boy beside me._

"_Cato." He answers, extending his hand. I shake it warmly and find he has a surprisingly strong grip._

"_Um, what are we doing here?" I finally ask, looking around myself at all the other kids, ranging from our age to twelve._

"_Don't you know?" He says sounding surprised._

"_Uh, no?" I say cautiously. To my surprise he laughs._

"_Oh boy. This is training camp." He finally answers._

"_Training Camp? For what?" I ask, feeling rather brainless._

"_For the honor of becoming a District Tribute." He answers, repeating it robotically. I don't really understand but I nod anyway._

"_Do- Do you want to be friends?" I stutter out._

"_Sure." He answers. And just like that, we were friends, never doing much if it wasn't with each other._

Less than a month later, our duo became a trio when we met Clove, a runt with a lot of strength, which people mistook for chubbiness. Then our trio became a Quintet when we joined forces with Glimmer and Marvel, two other students from District One.

And then I left.

I never came back after the summer when we all returned to help our families. I couldn't, not when I finally realized the full extent of that school. After five years of being at that school I finally figured it out. Now five years later I'm back here with them. Cato's right: it was my destiny to come here, I couldn't escape it. Though I tried.

When I went back to District Four, I found that there was enough work to keep me busy, but in the evening's when all was quiet and after I'd cooked my mother and myself a meal, when I sat in front of the fireplace and watched the flames dance, I remembered them and wondered how they were, if they'd figured it out. I wondered if I'd ever see them again. I missed them. Then I moved on after two years of that. Now here I am, and Cato…

I don't know about Cato.

"_I love you, Serenity." Cato said, leaning against her as we sat quietly in the grass._

"_I love you too, Cato." Six year old Serenity answered, though neither really understood what they were saying._

"Haymitch! Come here! NOW!" Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta all came from the kitchen where they'd bee having a hushed conversation to see what was the matter. "Look!" Everyone looked at the screen, including Cinna and the newscaster came on the screen with a grin.

"After years and years of boring tributes who do nothing but train, we have some who add a fresh look on everything and brings other skills to us." The blue-haired newscaster smiled at his partner and then looked back at the camera. "Now take a look at our Tribute from four, who we caught on one of our camera's, without her knowledge of course."

On the screen was a video, out of the window there was a moon and stars and on the window seat was Serenity, with a guitar. Katniss couldn't see her face but she guessed Serenity wasn't smiling as she strummed the guitar.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone tonight." Serenity looked as if she had lived longer then 16 years.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now the morning light you and I'll be safe and sound.

She strummed on her guitar and started as a new voice started singing and a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up in fear and the camera zoomed in on Clove.

"Don't you dare look out the window, darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone." Clove looked her squarely in the eyes. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now; come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh. Whoa, oh whoa."

"Just close your eyes, you'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Katniss watched in utter shock as they both sang the song. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooooooh."

"Everybody's waiting. Everybody watching, even when your sleeping keep your eyes open. The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending. And backyards, winning battles with our wooden sword and now we stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score.

"No! Johnny, the forest! The forest, Johnny!" Serenity screamed at the top of her lungs as Johnny went racing towards the cornucopia. She looked at the forest longingly but then went chasing after her partner. "AH!" Serenity screamed as she was tackled by a tribute on the ground. He held onto her neck, trying to choke her. She flailed uselessly, but the edges of her vision had started turning black. The boy's eyes suddenly widened and then glazed over. Clove stood a few yards away, triumphant. Serenity crawled out from under the body and saw the dagger sticking out of his neck. Serenity saw Clove and bolted towards the wood.

"Johnny!" Serenity screamed, running towards him. She saw it in slow motion as Cato killed him and she fell back, unable to move as she saw his breathing shallow. "Johnny…" Serenity watched wide eyed as she knelt beside him, trying to detect a sign that he could survive.

"Sere…" Johnny choked.

"Johnny, it's all right." Serenity whispered. "You're going to be all right."

"I think- I think I'm going to the nice place." Johnny whispered.

"Of course. Of course you are." Serenity started crying. "And there's always enough food there."

"Win, Sere. Go back to Four." Johnny whispered then he took a breath and didn't move.

"JOHNNY!" Serenity screamed at the top of her lungs as she realized he was truly gone. "NO!" Outside the cornucopia Serenity saw that there were still a few fighters. She looked at Johnny as best as she could, trying to memorize his face.

"Goodbye, Johnny." Serenity whispered, kissing his cheek and taking the backpack he'd had firmly grasped in his hand.

"There she is!" Serenity heard Glimmer shout in the background as she ran across the field towards the forest. Ten yards. Eight yards. Four yards. There! Serenity didn't stop running; she just kept going, plunging deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I've got to get up here." Serenity panted to herself as she tried to climb up the tree. She wanted to look at the contents of Johnny's bag in relative safety though heaven knew she could still be shot at. "Up, Serenity!"

Serenity finally got up and took a deep breath as she looked around the tree. It had wide branches to sit on and a clear view of below. She sat down and looked through the backpack, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to spill over. There was a loaf of bread, a canteen of water and a first aid kit along with a blanket that Serenity was sure had insulation to keep her body heat in.

""

23


End file.
